There have been 51 native American patients transplanted at UNM. A previous publication by William Sterling showed a decreased survival of cadaveric renal transplants in this population utilizing Clinfo and the CRC biostatistician. We will review our survival data as well as patient characteristics in the Native American patients and in the general population in order to identify factors which may adversely affect the outcome of renal transplantation in this group.